shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion
Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion is the sixth chapter of Shadow Fight 3. Following the events in Chapter V, the party found Moira, the twin sister of the Legion Queen that was thought to be dead. It was Shadow who saved her life, and by her guidance, the party sails to the northern homeland of Moira and Marcus, where the Legion Fortress stands. The fate of Shadow Mind will be decided here. List of Main Quests Chapter VI consists of 15 main quests, of which 3 are boss fights. Story The party reached the north. After they bid their farewell to Okada and Phang, the party proceeds to the Legion Fortress with Marcus' guidance. The player is revealed to have fallen ill after fighting Angel, as some kind of residual effect. The player is experiencing a nightmare, where they meet with Shadow Mind, face to face. It tells them that this means their fusion has begun. It is normal to feel confused and dizzy, just like May back then. The Fortress Secrets The party reached the Fortress, in front of the big wall that covering it. Marcus tries to reasons with a guard, but he refuses to listen. The guard attacks them, causing Iolanda, the Legion queen, to go outside to check the noises. Upon seeing Moira, she recognizes her pendant and questions the child where did she got it. Moira recognizes the queen as her twin sister and tells her who is she, as well as why they're here; looking for Shadow. As soon as Moira introduces June as the Dynasty princess, Iolanda invites her and June into the castle, while the rest will be taken to guest rooms. Except the prison is what she calls guest rooms. Marcus requests Iolanda to inform one of the Elders about his presence. However, all of them had died, except for one person, who is currently imprisoned with them and too old to be sane. Once she leaves, Itu is confused, as he tought the Legion is ruled by the Elders and the queen only acted as decoration for parade. A prison guard suddenly joins their conversation, saying this woman they called queen is a witch and she will not stop until the Legion is doomed. Marcus is triggered when he hears the guard defame the queen like that, telling him he will be court-martialled immediately during his times. The prison guard replies by saying his times are long gone. He knows who Marcus is, as well as the player, greets them as it's been a long time. Old Faces The prison guard introduces himself to Marcus. He is Sarge, who was a sergeant of Shadow Squad, and the player used to serve under his command. However, everything went sideways, and Sarge was busted and captured. He will set them free, as he needs help supressing a riot that's going to be started by Dynastian prisoners. Marcus askes Sarge if he saw this coming and whether he reported this, in which he answers this wasn't a big secret, some mens who were not bribed by Dynasts are defending the queen in the throne room tower now. The riot is led by a wannabe known as Xander, and they're going to join Deng Rao's army on approach. They then confronts Xander, which is none other than Xiang Tzu, Kibo's underdog who was lost and humiliated by the player at Hundred Schools Tournament. He gloats as the Champion of the North, five-time winner of the Legion prison fights, Xander the Immortal. Xiang Tzu fights the player for the third time, using three different weapons at once and strengthening himself with the power of anger. And for the third time as well he lose and humiliated again. Xiang Tzu once again declares he have mastered all known fight styles and this minor loss will not stop him, only to be brushed off by Itu, as they have more pressing matters now. Sarge then shows them the way out, having no idea how Marcus stays young after all these years, but he believes regardless that it's him and the Legion can be saved. Deng Rao's Invasion Marcus says that Iolanda had to be crowned after his Sphere campaign. He asks about the Elders, and Sarge informs that Iolanda silenced everyone who was against Shadow squad dispatch, failed many times but she kept on trying. Itu heads to the throne room to check on June and Moira, while the player along with Marcus and Sarge deal with the Dynasts. They rushes to the big wall to protect it from the grenadier. After stopping them, Sarge answers Marcus' question on why Iolanda need Shadow squad. Iolanda went crazy after shadow beasts invaded the land, she thought Moira died from Scourge, and she is very afraid of the beasts. Shadow squads was supposed to protect them from the east, but none of them withstood the shadow energy temptations. Deng Rao finally shows his face. Sarge wonders if this second confrontation is because of valor or pride, in which Marcus confirms that it's personal; Deng Rao dreams of tumbling the Emperor from his throne. Deng Rao once again is defeated by the player, stopping his invasion. Sarge then captures him and throws him to the prison. They are then approached by Itu, who informs them that both girls are alive, they're in the throne room surrounded by some Heralds. Marcus had experienced too many weird things lately that he is not so surprised anymore. Using the secret passage Marcus told them, they made it to the throne room, surprising Iolanda. Marcus questions the queen why she betrayed Legion percepts and who are these Heralds. They are Bolo's watchers, Iolanda's personal guards, and she gets angry at Marcus' judgement, as the Elders only cared about the Sphere. She accuses Marcus for left for glory while his homeland is vulnerable, while only Bolo helped them. She orders the watchers to kill them, but they failed after the player defeats them. Iolanda decides to get rid of them herself, revealing her mechanical body, an upgrade given by Bolo to supress the Scourge's influence. Moira pleas to her sister to stop this as the party are not their enemy, and tell them about Shadow and sign a peace treaty with June. Sarge agrees, as the party helped them drive away Dynasty army. Alas, she ignores everyone and starts the fight. Iolanda's mechanical body allows her to detach her body parts to extends her reach. Her body is also equipped with devices that acts as life supports that can regenerates her health. After she loses to the player, Itu tells her she'd be a shadow beast already if she is really infected with Scourge; Bolo deceived Iolanda. Itu then repeats Moira's wish: they're searching for Shadow, who can destroy Shadow Mind, which can control shadow beasts. Iolanda gives them her answer: Shadow disappeared long ago. She suggests to check the crypt, where May, Shadow's beloved one, is buried. The Mind’s Eye Iolanda lead the team to May’s crypt, but no one but Bolo’s cryptkeepers can guard there due to an anomaly that makes the keepers mad. The Mind returned, insisted that the player must come alone due having Shadow’s blood. After defeating the keeper, the Mind tells the story of how he was born. After the Gates of Shadows destroyed, May unknowingly brought him to the real world and put an oath to defend her by summoning beasts. Shadow noticed it and killed the beast and May, but the Mind. Afterwards Shadow vowed to kill the Mind, only to trapped him in the Sphere. After years of failed attempt to vanquish the Mind, the locals nearby workship Shadow and inherited his hatred, founding the Legion. With the Legionaries, He searched the legendary shadow sword, located at the hands of the Prince of Dynasty, the current Emperor, fighting the Night Warrior. Seeing the combat, Shadow figured that the Dynast can help to kill the Mind and demanded the Emperor‘s father to study the Sphere, creating the Sphere temple and the Prince become the next emperor and the member of the Three Arrows.Suffered by the sphere, he needs someone worthy to contain him like equal, believing that Galen and Bolo were. His first choice was disaster as after Galen recovered the Sphere from a thief in the docks with shadow powers, he insisted the Emperor to preserve it at the temple at all cost. And also Bolo can’t be merge with the Mind even if he wanted to, so he stalked Shadow for its source. But after visiting May’s Crypt, he spotted a stranger trying to flee from the shadow-soaked grave, revealing that had come from the future and the grave opened the time portal. Knowing this, Shadow stepped to the portal to find a way to ressuerct May, dispersing hatred towarda the Mind, but only finds that he will create another reality where May lives. Finish his own side of story, the Mind suggest that to reach Shadow from the cost of destruction by altering reality, it and the player must chase him with the portal, but only after the player defeating him for emergance as its cost a sacrifice without the Mind on their side. And so the Journey begins. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)